


Quite Satisfactory

by GoldenPheasant



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPheasant/pseuds/GoldenPheasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone knows fairytales don't exist. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's that one-shot I found time to type up (and by time, I mean avoiding studying for finals). Anyhoo, please read it and let me know what you think in a long, verbose review that will make me smile.
> 
> Set Pre-FFTF.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hate these things. They really kill my mood. Like seriously, is it really necessary to remind me that I don't own Sonny with a Chance, and therefore to NOT get to bask in the beauty that is Sterling Knight every day of my life? Is it really necessary? ...Pardon the rant :)

Sonny sighed as she laid back on the leopard couch in her and Tawni's dressing room. She gazed on the screensaver of her cow-clad iPhone with a sad smile: she and her newfound boyfriend of 3 weeks sat at a booth at IHOP looking as happy as could be.  _Looking_  being the operative word. She should be happy with Andrew – no, she should be ecstatic with him. He was everything girls dreamed of, everything Sonny had convinced herself didn't exist in Hollywood guys. Tall, dark, green-eyed, genuine smile (that seemed to be a little brighter when Sonny was around), and all the gentlemanly manners you would expect of a boy raised in the good ol' South. And if you listened closely enough, you could hear an adorable twinge of his remnant Georgian accent. Add 'em all up, pull up the tab, throw in a teenage single Hollywood actress, and you get a sweet, perfect dream couple, right?  _Wrong._

So, what's the problem? He's  _too_  perfect. 'No such animal!' you say. Well, Sonny thought so too. The first week had the blissful and wonderful, and Sonny had even momentarily set aside the odd but enjoyable sentiments she'd begrudgingly admitted (to herself only – like she'd actually voice it) she held for a certain beautiful, blue-eyed demi-god over in Stage 2 (also known as  _The Forbidden Fruit_ ). But after much deliberating and scorning herself for being unsatisfied with a great relationship, she identified the problem: He's  _too perfect._

So as Sonny mulls over how to gently break it off with wonderful Andrew without seeming too ungrateful, apparently an impossible task, said beautiful, blue-eyed demi-god/Forbidden Fruit picks that  _exact_ moment to walk, or, more aptly put, strut into the befuddled brunette's dressing room.  _Kill me now._

'Well, now, what's got the Sonshine all cloudy?'

Sonny chose to gracefully ignore the cute pun that made her heart smile and reply with a short, curt, 'My boyfriend.'

Cue abrupt blanching of Mr. Cooper's face.  _Check_. Cue uncomfortable churning feeling in the pit of Mr. Cooper's stomach.  _Check._

'B-b-boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?' After this statement, Chad quickly recollected every ounce of great acting he had in his being and reminded himself that, as far as Sonny knows, he doesn't care about the girl at all.

If Sonny noticed the boy's uneasiness, she chose to ignore it, but rather replied to his question, 'About three weeks.'

Now in full-on acting mode, Chad asked, 'So what's the problem? Is he ugly, a messy eater, bad manners,  _a bad kisser_?' Chad shuddered at the thought of (his) Sonny kissing another guy (again – but Chad liked to block that event from his memory).

'No, none of those. He's absolutely perfect. He says all the right things, he's incredibly handsome,' Here Chad subtly looked in the mirror across the room to make sure he still looked flawless – he did. 'He's a great kisser, he's sweet, a gentleman, and he genuinely adores me.'

'Okay, now I'm confused. You just described the guy I thought all girls dreamed of, and yet, you seem upset. Spill.'

Sonny chose to take advantage of one of Chad's random "moments" of kindness to describe her problem.

'He's  _too_  perfect. We never fight, he agrees with everything I say. It's like he doesn't have a personality except to compliment me. And I know I should be happy, that this is every girl's fairytale bu-'

'So why aren't you? Happy, that is?' was Chad's interjection.

Sonny sighed. 'Because fairytales don't exist. Because true love isn't always easy. The best couples are the ones that bicker. I tried to yell at Andrew one time when he was 4 minutes late, just to see if he would get the  _tiniest_  bit defensive. He didn't, he just apologized and apologized all over himself.'

'So – you're bored.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'Yea, I guess so. I want a romance that's crazy, intoxicating, complicated, and – Oh my God, my life is a frickin' Taylor Swift song.'

Well, this was an interesting turn in the conversation. 'Elaborate, please.'

'Have you ever heard the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift?'

Chad was well aware of Sonny's passion for music, and knew she was very good (since he may or may not have stood outside her dressing room once or twice to listen to her sing along to her iPod – not that he'd ever admit it). So although Chad knew the song well (his sister loved her Taylor Swift), he decided to take advantage of the opportunity to hear Sonny's angelic voice and say, 'No, I don't think so. Why don't you sing some for me?'

Never one to miss out on an opportunity to sing, Sonny nodded and began what now seemed to be the new theme song to her love life.

' _He can't see the smile I'm faking, and my heart's not breaking, cause I'm not feeling anything at all. And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, got away by some mistake. And now I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name, I'm so in love that I acted insane, and that's the way I loved you.'_

While caught up in the song, Sonny had failed to notice that Chad had made his way over to the orange lounge chair she was occupying and sat down next to, and extremely close to, her. Thus, she was so startled when she opened her eyes to their close proximity that she nearly fell off the lounge – and she would have fallen off too if two strong arms hadn't suddenly swooped down and caught her.

Sonny was still in too much shock to be very eloquent right now. Luckily, Chad seemed to have taken control of the conversation.

'I think I know what your problem is, Sonny.' Chad began, in a sudden wave of courage – or maybe he just wasn't thinking straight with Sonny's hot, rapid breath on his face. 'You need a relationship with someone who's spontaneous, strong-willed, witty, someone you can occasionally exchange sarcastic banter with, someone who makes you forget about everyone else when you're with him.' Chad paused to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Someone like me.'

Chad had kept firm eye contact with Sonny throughout his little speech, and Sonny noticed something burning in his cerulean eyes she had never seen before – a desire, a want, a  _longing_ , she had never seen before.

Still in Chad's arms (heaven's arms in her eyes), Sonny finally somewhat collected her thoughts and responded, 'Well, that was, uh, quite a speech, Chad.'

For some reason, her comment seemed to lift some of the gravity, the  _cruciality_ , of the situation, so Chad decided it would be okay to joke a bit. 'Yeah, well, Mackenzie does tend to go on long spiels about feelings and such.'

'Yeah, but that wasn't a Mackenzie speech, that was a Chad speech. That was one of those moments where you let down your walls and allow me to see what you really feel. One of those  _unexpected, spontaneous_  moments –' Sonny had to pause to gather the courage to say what she was about to admit, 'that made me fall in love with you.'

Suddenly, the biggest grin Sonny ever seen stretched across Chad's face. 'Yeah?'  _Great response, Chad. Just_ _great_ _._

Biting her lip, Sonny mirrored his response, 'Yeah.'

With Chad's confidence now fully restored, he stated (not requested, mind you, Chad didn't often request things), 'I'm gonna kiss you now.'

Sonny had to laugh at his comment 'Okay then.'

Their passions collided for the first time, sparks flew, it was flawless, fearless, there was magic in the air, and every other  _frickin'_  Taylor Swift lyric known to man was completely and perfectly applicable to that first (of many) kiss.

So after they had parted and stared at each other's eyes for a while (and Sonny concluded that Chad had  _7_  colors in his eyes), the brunette suddenly wiggled out from under Chad and made her way over to her vanity table muttering a 'Damn it,' as she went.

'What's wrong?' Chad asked, following her across the room.

Sonny sat down in the chair in front of her vanity and looked at Chad through the mirror. He had taken to massaging her shoulders, and Sonny thought she could pretty much  _die_  of happiness right now. 'Nothing's wrong, well, except that I have to find a legitimate reason to break up with the world's #1 boyfriend, and I have  _nothing._ '

'Ah, well,' Chad stopped what he was saying to lean over and plant soft kisses on the girl's white collarbone, left bare by her sweetheart neckline, and Sonny had to remind herself how to breathe. 'Just tell him…'  _Kiss_. 'Tell him…'  _Kiss._ 'Tell him there's a guy so madly in love with you that he won't let anyone else occupy your thoughts.'  _Kiss._  'And that guy is also very rich and can pay him whatever he wants to  _go_ _away_.'  _Kiss_.

Sonny threw her head back to let out a loud laugh, then stood up – this made Chad pout in a very stupidly cute way because he could no longer ravish her neck. Sonny placed her hands on his chest and drew as near to him as possible and smiled softly at him. 'You're so possessive. It's cute.'

Chad, continuing to be cute, planted a quick kiss on her lips and muttered a 'My Sonny.'

'Your Sonny." The brunette nodded in agreement.

And so Chad, his lips missing Sonny's badly (an addiction he found would last a life time), attacked Sonny's mouth again, and Sonny forgot all about… What was his name again, Alan?... Oh well, that's irrelevant. The point is, Chad was soooo glad he took Portlyn's advice to get up his courage this week and ask her out before he lost her forever – the results were  _quite_ _satisfactory_.

**Author's Note:**

> Finissima!
> 
> I kind of picture Andrew looking like Taylor Lautner, but with green eyes. If I were a Twilight fan (which I most certainly am NOT), I would totally be on Team Jacob, because HAVE YOU SEEN THAT BOY? *goes off into fantasy land where Taylor Lautner is shirtless and smiling at her* Sorry... I'm back.
> 
> I got the idea for the whole 'My Sonny' thing from something that happened to me. I don't want to study, so I'll tell you! (Because I'm sure you're interested) Our school went on an all-school retreat (it's a really small school) and on the bus-ride back, some friends and I wanted to play a game. Well, I was on the other side of the aisle from them so I attempted to go sit on one of my friend's lap so I could join the game - she wouldn't let me though. So I started to pout like a five year old, and my friend wasn't giving in. So this guy (who at that point had a crush on me) in our group said I could sit on his lap. I did, against my better judgement - BUT I WANTED TO PLAY THE CARD GAME! We'll call this young man Cole. (hehe) About an hour later, my other friend sitting in the window seat next to Cole (we'll call him Zane) wanted to get up and move to another part of the bus (the chaperones stopped trying to tell us to sit down after a while). So Zane asked me to get off of Cole's lap so he could get up. Cole's reponse to Zane's request was to pull me closer to him and say 'No! My Caroline.' ... I melted inside. So that's how that line of dialogue came about. Sadly, Cole turned out to be one of the biggest jerks on the planet... but that's another story. :(
> 
> This story was also born during Systematic Theology - I don't remember what we were learning though. If you can't tell, I really don't pay attention in that class.
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> Sweet Caroline


End file.
